


Importance of Knocking

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bad Porno Style Dialogue, Bathtub Sex, Bottom!Hannibal, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Frustrated Parents, Funny - Maybe?, M/M, Of An Adult!, Oral Sex, Post Mpreg, Rough Oral Sex, Silly, Spanking, Will Knows, bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Hanni walked in on his parents having sexy/kinky time. </p><p>Or</p><p>Why Hanni's parents always insist on knocking.</p><p>Chapter 2: Someone else interrupts them this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After the last one, you guys needed something silly. 
> 
> I had a few prompts for Hanni walking in on them and I had been putting it off. Sorry, for not being able to find the names. This isn't exactly what you asked for but I still can't write porn! 
> 
> Thank HixyStix for making it sound like I'm not ESL.

Will Graham’s hands were covered in motor grease up to his elbow. He wiped them as best as he could on his shirt as he walked into the kitchen. He was in a very good mood. Hannibal had been entertaining their son in the kitchen, giving the tired, part-time instructor, a chance to work on a boat motor in peace. Will's tried-and-true form of mediation. 

Alana’s voice came through the door just a moment too late. He knew he was not fit for company and would have to pay for his lack in manners once they were alone. But right now he was thirsty and the horrified look Hannibal sent only added to his growing amusement. 

He had been planning just to grab his lover’s glass of water, say hi to Alana, and keep going. That was the plan. 

“Will, that is offensive. Please clean yourself up-” 

Hannibal was cut as Will grabbed his face, holding it tightly between his still slightly greasy hands, and pushed him back against the fridge. The kiss was hard, aggressive and demanding, Will having to use his body to pin the older man in place. It lasted long seconds yet was over too quickly when Will pulled back and left with a playful wink at Alana. 

“Well, that was-” 

“Alana, if you do not mind, finish up while I get myself cleaned off,” Hannibal said removing his apron and grabbing a hand towel. 

Alana was left stunned in the kitchen with an almost four your old Hanni Lecter, who for the most part was far more interested in watching Ms. Bloom season the chicken than what his parents were doing. 

Hannibal wiped at his face with the towel as he made his way to his bedroom where he knew the younger man could be found. His face still felt filthy and it would take more than soap and water to get the smell off. 

Will had his back to the door and stripping out of his jeans, ready to take a shower. The sight of him made Hannibal’s lip twitch. He was a pretty thing. Pretty and insolent. 

“That was very rude, my Will,” Hannibal tsked and came towards the younger man. 

“Yeah?” Will turned and grinned, all arrogance and cheek. “What ar- 

Will quickly backed up when he saw Hannibal wasn’t going to just invade his personal space but already had him by the wrist. He found himself face down over his lover’s lap. 

Will was trying not to laugh when he felt his boxers tugged down and a hard slap. 

“Han!” he whined as more swats fell, the strength only increasing behind each one. “Alana is going to hear!” 

Hannibal only hushed him, then added, “You didn’t seem to mind making a spectacle out of us in the kitchen,” and continued the spanking. He was not holding back, Will was a grown man after all, and did seem to enjoy it. 

After another dozen harsh swats Will was no longer laughing. The sounds he made were closer to moans then whimpers, but he made no move to get away. The sting was growing slowly more intense and Will’s hips jerked again Hannibal’s thigh of their own volition. 

A wicked grin curled the edges of Hannibal’s lips and he brings his hand down harder. He pauses, fingers gently running over the abused mounds and Will lets out a beautifully shaky breath and moans his name. 

“Daddy?” The little voice catches their attention from the doorway. 

Will jumps up and pulls his boxers in place, his face suddenly matching his burning behind. 

“What is it, sweet boy?” Hannibal asks, not bothering to hide the amusement in his voice. 

“Ms. Bloom wants to…” the boy frowned as he tried to remember. “She needs help.” 

“Tell Ms. Bloom I’ll be along soon,” Hannibal said, his words light with laughter. 

Hanni runs from the room and Will swats his partner’s shoulder hard. 

“I can’t believe ….” Will shook his head when the doctor’s smile only grew wider. 

“You weren’t complaining a few moments ago,” Hannibal reasoned. 

“Well, you better teach him to knock,” Will huffed and stormed off to the bathroom. 

“I’m not done with you just yet,” Hannibal muttered as he followed Will into the bathroom.  
Alana could handle dinner and an almost four year old for a little bit longer. Hannibal wasn’t done teaching Will a lesson. 

** 

It had been a long long day. Jack had pulled him out of his first lecture and it was past one before he had made it home. Not only was it mentally exhausting but the suspect had taken off and Will had ended up chasing him down. The tackle left him bruised and annoyed. 

Jack took the suspect in for questioning and Will was left to go home and lick his wounds. He had never been more grateful for his partner then when he saw the filled bathtub. 

“I filled it when I heard your car pull up,” Hannibal explained and turned on the Jacuzzi jets. 

“You’re too good to me,” Will mutters, stripping his clothes as he makes his way to the tub. 

Dr. Hannibal Lecter knows many helpful ways of relaxing. He had intended to sit on the edge of the tub and use his knowledge of muscle structure and his skillful hands to ease his lover’s day. 

Will had other ideas. 

It wasn’t like Hannibal needed lots of convincing. He straddled the younger man, his hands painfully tight in his hair, keeping him grounded in the moment. 

“Move, please,” Will begged, breathless as Hannibal released his lips and tugged on his hair until he had better access to his neck. 

“I’m not done with you just yet,” Hannibal promised against his neck, his breath tickling sensitive skin.  
Will let out a frustrated growl and tightened his grip on the doctor’s hips. 

Hannibal gave an appreciative moan when Will’s nails dug into him and rolled his hips. He rose on his knees before slamming himself down on his partner’s cock. Will moaned and lost his grip. The older man took pity on him and moved again. 

Will was lost in the sensation of the hot water, the powerful jets and being buried deep inside Hannibal. His eyes closed, his head rolled back and he moaned loudly. 

“Papa?” was just a low sleepy whisper but might as well have been a shot in the dead of night the way the two separated. 

Hanni was rubbing his eyes and yawning as Hannibal grabbed a towel and jumped out of the tub. Will fumbled with the controller to turn off the jets. 

“Hanni, what have we told you about knocking?” Hannibal frowned at the four year old. 

“Sorry, Papa,” Hanni told him, a slight pout pulling on his lip. “I was thirsty.” 

“Let's get you some milk,” Hannibal sighed, securing the towel around his waist. 

Hanni ran up to the tub and leaned against it, “Where did the bubbles go, Daddy?” 

“Daddy’s bath is over,” Will said, shooting a glare at his much too amused lover. 

“But you didn’t wash your hair,” Hanni frowned at his papa. “You make me wash my hair!” 

“I’ll wash Daddy’s hair,“ Hannibal promised and held out his hand. “Now come on and let’s get your milk.” 

“I want Daddy to get the milk,” Hanni pouted. 

“Daddy needs to relax,” Hannibal said, using his no nonsense voice and held out his hand, “Give Daddy a kiss and come along.” 

“You better do what he says,” Will warned, leaning over the tub to kiss the boy. 

Hannibal and his namesake left the bathroom. Will sunk deep into the water with a completely different kind of groan then he had been making a few minutes ago. 

The boy was only four. Had only just turned four a few months ago. There was no way his son would understand or remember. That’s what he kept telling himself. 

Something splashed in the water and Will’s eyes snapped open. It was a small yellow duck. 

“Hanni found your bath time experience lacking.” 

Will gave a heated look to his partner and splashed water at him until Hannibal climbed back inside and pinned his hands down. 

“Now, good Will, where was I?” 

*** 

“Being able to pass a basic English class should be a requirement for your students,” Hannibal said, frowning over some papers. 

It had been a quite weekend. Hanni was napping and the doctor had agreed to help Will with grading. 

They sat in Hannibal’s office, the doctor behind his large wooden desk and Will occupying the space opposite him. 

“I’m pretty sure it is,” Will said as he chewed on the end of a pen while he read over his paper. 

“One would not know reading this paper - and I was required to pass a test to be a citizen.” Hannibal shook his head. “Almost every example Ms. Pierce gives negates her theory, yet she insists that they are substantial to her cause,” the older voice did nothing to hide his disgust. “With bad grammar and poor communication skills, I might add.” 

“Not everyone has a gift for words as you do,” Will said before remembering the years his lover had spent without uttering a single word in any language. He went on, trying to distract the older man from the same memories. “Besides, Ms. Pierce is under the impression there are other ways to pass a class.” 

“Your class?” Hannibal asked, essay forgotten. 

“Jealous?” Will asked, glancing up from the paper just for a second. 

“You are a handsome older man with some authority,” Hannibal shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. “I can see how she would be attracted.” 

“Hm, doesn’t sound familiar at all,” Will said, eyes running over the doctor and he bit back a smirk. “You should have been a teacher.” 

“Oh, do you think you would have been able to pass my class?” 

“I would have found a way,” Will shrugged and rose. He walked around the desk and leaned against it, just barely brushing against Hannibal’s leg. 

“Can I help you, Mr. Graham?” Hannibal asked, his voice stern and eyes narrowed. 

Will played his part, chewing his lip and looking at the older man through his lashes. “I - I was hoping to maybe get some extra credit,” the blush wasn’t all faked, “I would - I really need to pass, Dr. Lecter.” 

“I don’t know think you have anyone but yourself to blame,” Dr. Lecter shook his head. “If you would focus as much on the lecture instead of daydreaming in class, you would not be in this predicament.” 

“Daydreaming?” Will glanced up enough to meet the man’s eyes before quickly looking away. 

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Tell me, Mr. Graham, what could be so important that it would distract you from my lecture?” 

“It’s not- I mean I can’t help it,” Will looked away, his teeth worrying his lip a bit harder now. “I think of ….” 

“You shouldn’t though,” Dr. Lecter said, reaching out and lightly cupped the younger man’s chin, using his thumb to free the lip. 

Will sucked in a shuddering breath and closed his lips over the thumb. A moment later Will pulls away, eyes glued to the floor and apologies spilling out. 

“What is it that you think about during my lectures, William? Be honest and I might consider giving you a chance to make up your grades.” 

“I think about you, Dr. Lecter,” Will said and shyly looked back up until he made eye contact. His cock twitched whenever the doctor said his full name. “I think of what you would do to me on this table, of what you would let me do to you, of what it would be like.” 

“Those are highly inappropriate thoughts in the classroom -” 

“-I’m sorry-” 

“-but perhaps the only way to ensure that you’re focused on the lecture and not letting your mind wander is if we took the mystery out of this.” 

“Yes, anything,” Will looked up, licking his lips in anticipation. “Please?” 

“On your knees, Mr. Graham,” Dr. Lecter instructed and Will dropped without any hesitation. 

Hannibal rolled his chair back a few inches and Will slipped between him and the desk. Hannibal's hands were itching to be in the younger man’s hair before Will even had the zipper open. Instead he grabbed onto the arm rests of the chair and focused on the other man’s eyes, playfully doubtful and extremely lustful. 

Will freed him from the confines of his pants, holding his base firmly in his hand, giving it a slow playful lick before swallowing the head. Running his tongue around the sensitive area, he pulled back. 

“Is that -” 

“William!” It was a less than playful growl from the older man. 

“Yes, Dr. Lecter?” Will asked, wide eyes looking confused as he rested his lips against the very tip of his lover’s cock. 

“It isn’t polite to tease.” 

“Yes, Dr. Lecter,” Will managed to sound very sorry, before taking the older man into his mouth once more. 

He relaxed, taking a little more in at a time before pulling back slowly and working his way back up. 

Hannibal’s hands were in his hair, as they always tended to be, guiding him with just the barest pressure without being demanding. Will pulled back again, tongue flat against the underside of the shaft and let himself be pulled back into place till his nose came in contact with the pelvis. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal muttered, hands tightening as his hips jerked against Will’s mouth. 

Will’s hands had been left free and slowly found their way to his own aching erection. Everything, from the way Hannibal’s hand felt in his hair to the back of his throat being stretched and used, everything had Will on the edge of his own orgasm even though they had just started. 

The sound of the door swinging open made the men quickly jerk apart. Will moved back under the table that he had been kneeling behind and Hannibal rolled his chair closer to the desk to block the view of his still opened pants. 

“Where’s Daddy?” Hanni’s sleepy voice cut through the panic both men momentarily felt. 

“Hannibal Lecter,” Hannibal scolded, sounding truly irritated. “How many times have you been told that you must knock before entering someone’s personal space?” 

Will heard the smallest whimper from the doorway but no response. 

“No, there is no need to cry. I want you to close the door, knock and then wait for response. Do you understand?” 

There was no reply before the sound of the door closing so Will assumed the boy nodded. Hannibal rolled back and adjusted himself as Will climbed out. 

“Do you think he saw anything?” Will whispered as a small knock sounds. 

“No, his eyes were still mostly closed,” Hannibal said, getting up and giving Will a small kiss before turning him towards the alternative exit. 

Will quickly left just as Hannibal opened the door to his office. 

Hanni jumped back, expecting to hear permission to enter instead of seeing his papa’s imposing figure in the door way. 

“This was absolutely your last warning, young man. Next time there will be consciences. Do you understand?” Hannibal asked, voice stern but not harsh. 

Hanni nodded, tears spilling over, partly because of his papa’s voice and partly because he knew most things were forgiven when he cried. 

Hannibal wasn’t falling for it. He picked the boy up, wiped the tears away and fixed the boy with another stern look. 

“Tell me what you think that means?” Hannibal said, walking back to reclaim his seat, letting the boy sit on his lap. 

“I have to knock,” Hanni answered, looking quite sorry for his hasty actions before. 

“And what happens if you don’t?” 

“I’ll get my butt smacked?” Hanni guessed, chewing his lip nervously. 

“No, of course not,” Hannibal suppressed a smile. “We’ll save that for life threatening situations. You will get a very lengthy timeout, is that clear?” 

“Yes, Papa,” the boy nodded and rested his head against the man’s shoulder. “I’ll be good.” 

“You are,” Hannibal reassured him with a kiss. 

Will chose that moment to enter, having been listening outside the door. 

“Daddy!” Hanni smiled and raised his arms. 

Will picked him up and rubbed his back, “Did you sleep well?” 

Hanni nodded, playing with the buttons on his daddy’s shirt. 

“Want a snack?” 

Hanni nodded, grinning widely. 

“Me too,” Will grinned back and sat the boy on the floor. “Go wait for us in the kitchen, buddy.” 

“Why?” Hanni asked, suspiciously. 

“Because I said so,” Will said, mock sternness in his glare as he pointed to the door. 

“But why?” 

Will raised a brow and made a move for the boy who giggled and made a run for the kitchen. 

Will groaned, readjusted himself and shot the older man a pained look. “Locks?” 

“I think he’ll remember to knock from now on,” Hannibal said, sitting next to the younger man on the table. 

Will laughed, leaning his head against the other’s shoulder. “You don’t actually believe that, do you?” 

“No,” the doctor sighed. “We must either stop being intimate until he is mature enough to understand the importance of privacy or until he realizes what he’s interrupting and will be too traumatized to enter a room without knocking again.” 

Will shook his head. Neither sound appealing. 

“Perhaps locks are the way to go,” Hannibal conceded, standing and offering Will a hand. 

“Only until he’s old enough to bring his dates home.” Will rose and followed the doctor out of the room. 

“At which time we will remove all doors.” 

“Agreed,” Will nodded, laughing and once more grateful for their son. There would be no need to scare off horny teenage boys from their doorstep. 

Or maybe they would. 

Will stopped laughing. 

“Papa, I want snacks!” A small voice filled the hallway as they made their way to the kitchen. 

Will shook the thoughts off. For now they had a kid to feed and maybe a park to go to. 

And later, there would be a bedtime and more essays to grade. 

Will licked his lips. Maybe he could get Hannibal to wear his glasses. 

“I’m not done with you just yet, Dr. Lecter,” Will couldn’t stop himself from whispering as he passed by, fingers gently brushing up the other’s thigh.


	2. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time they're interrupted by someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta approved, sorry :) 
> 
> You guys asked for more role playing. I did this. Then I remembered I had no business writing sexy time.

Will Graham turned off the projector, and turned to his class. He scanned the classroom and sighed. He hated this part. Focusing on the wall in the back, he addressed the students. 

“Any questions?” He saw a hand fly up and nodded. 

“What do you think happened to The Ripper?” A young woman, Ms. Nadir, asked. 

“The popular opinion is either he’s dead, or in jail,” Will said frowning, because that was something she should have known. “His modes operandi is in the system so if he surfaces anywhere where they have reasonable access to technology, we’ll get him.” 

“Yes, but what do you think happened?” the voice continued without lifting her hand this time. 

“He’s dead,” Will said without hesitation. “He wouldn’t have stopped. All we can do is study his crimes and hope to find something new. Something that was overlooked. There is still a lot left to learn from The Ripper.”

Another hand flew and at Will’s nod, another female voice, one he did not recognize, asked: “Isn’t it possible that he’s still killing but changed his signature?”

“No,” Will said firmly. “The Ripper had something to say with each kill. The need to be heard for a person like that would have been impossible to give up.” He checked his watch and asked if there was anything else with a pointed look that meant he didn’t want to hear it. 

Students filed out and he fixed the papers on his desk, ignoring the motionless figure in the back row. If the kids didn’t notice the silent man in a three piece suit, he had little hope for their future. Once the last student left, closing the door behind him, the man stirred to life. 

Will glared at the slim figure as he made his way to the front of the class. 

“That was very informative,” Dr. Lecter said, fingers brushing over the glasses Will had removed and left on his desk. 

“Class is over,” Will said with a nod to the door. “Don’t want you late for your lessons.” 

“Oh,” Hannibal hid a smile and slipped the glasses on, eyes on the floor as he leans against the desk. He could tell Will was a little upset with him but how could he resist a lecture on The Ripper? He could make it up to him. “Yes, of course. I just wanted to let you know how much I enjoyed the lecture. How much I enjoy all your lectures.” 

“I’m glad.” He was having a hard time glaring at the older man as the maroon eyes moved up slowly to meet his and he was given a shy smile, looking much younger, and more handsome than a man should with his glasses. “Was there anything else?” 

“Yes,” Hannibal tongue peeked out, running over the lower lip. “I was hoping I could be of some kind of assistance. I noticed you didn’t have a teacher’s aid.” 

“By choice,” Will set down and crossed his arms. “What makes you think you have anything to offer me?” 

“I’m a harder worker,” the doctor said inching closer till his knee as pressed up against the teacher’s. “And I’m willing to do whatever you ask of me.” 

“Are you -” Will’s eyes narrowed and he fought the urge to laugh by frowning. “I could lose my job for this!” 

“We’re both adults,” Hannibal said, and managed to blush with the words, his tongue working over his lower lip nervously. He much too good at this. “I would never do anything to hurt you.” 

“I’ve heard that before,” Will snorted. “Why should I believe you?” 

“I could prove it,” Hannibal dropped his eyes, and Will could only guess that he was inspecting the floor for dirt. “Let me prove it. It’ll be a one-time thing. You could deny it.” 

“It only takes one time,” Will glared but spread his legs. Watching Hannibal beg to please him, blushing and acting nervous, was a beautiful thing. He squirmed in the chair and but refused to readjust himself.

“Well, if you don’t trust me…” Hannibal turned and did his best to look surprised when his wrist was grabbed painfully and he was yanked back.

He crashed to his knees and narrowly missed hitting the desk with his side. Will glared at him and grabbed his jaw, holding it tightly in his hand. 

“I was told it is rude to tease,” Will said, through gritted teeth. “And you, Mr. Lecter have been very rude.” 

“I’m sorry,” Hannibal voice shook beautifully and looked away, glasses slipping down just a bit and the florescent light of the class room catching the sharp cheek bones. “I -” 

“I think we’re past sorry at this point,” Will reached for the remote that turned on the projector, and turned off the lights overhead. Ripper’s last kill lit up the wall behind him. He unzipped his pants and freed his cock, suppressing a moan at the freedom he felt. “Open up, I won’t tell you again.” 

“I’m not -” Hannibal started, not ready to finish up their game till Will’s hand snaked into his hair and yanked him into place roughly. 

The grip in his hair was painful and Hannibal didn’t bother to control the gasp that escaped him. Will used the moment to pull him closer and slip inside. He gave the doctor very little time to adjust as he forced himself all the way in. Hannibal’s hand flew to his thigh, fingers digging in but not stopping him. 

Will’s hip jerked and his grip only tightened in the hair. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Will couldn’t help muttering, knowing the doctor would try to pull back, and when he did, Will forced him back again, enjoying the sight of Hannibal on his knees, hair ruined. He closed his eyes and imagined Hannibal’s bruised lips, it was almost enough finish him. 

Hannibal relaxed around Will, breathing through his nose, and started pull away slowly so he could feel Will’s hand tighten in his hair. 

“Will?” Alana’s voice fallowed a flood of lights as the door was opened. “Will, are you-”

She stopped, properly shocked as she saw Dr. Hannibal Lecter pull himself to his full height and Will fumble with something in his lap. She heard him curse.

“Um, we had-” she stopped, shaking her head. “I’ll just wait outside. Or go. I better go.”

“Alana-” Will started but was stopped by the door closing behind her. 

“Well, that was unpleasant,” Hannibal says calmly as he runs his fingers through his hair, brushing it back into place. He slips off the glasses and sets them on the desk. 

“I can’t believe I forgot…” Will suddenly stops and jumps up, glaring at Hannibal in the dim light coming from the projector. “I told you I was having lunch with Alana today!” 

“Is it lunch time already?” Hannibal glances down at his wrist. “It’s a bit early, but since you seem to be free, I’d be more than happy to join you.”

“Did you do this on purpose?” Will asks through gritted teeth, not in the mood to play word games. 

“Will,” Hannibal frowns at him. “What reason would I have to stage this?” 

“Some sort of pissing contest that you feel the need to have since the incident,” Will fires back, much too upset to feel guilty over the events that happened last month.

“Don’t be so crass,” Hannibal tells him as if his language is more disturbing than what they had been caught doing. “There is nothing going on between Dr. Bloom and myself.” 

“No shit,” Will snorts. “You haven’t spoken more than two words to her since …” Will sighs. “I hope you’re happy. It’ll probably be months before either one of us will be able to look the other in the eyes.” 

“You were not fond of eye contact to begin with,” Hannibal reminds him, and Will sees a smile edging its way through. 

“You think this is funny,” Will states, licking his lips clearly furious. He pushes Hannibal onto the table and walks away. 

“Will?” 

Will thinks he hears just a touch of uncertainty in Hannibal’s voice, maybe a slight waver, but he ignores it as he makes his way to the door and locks it, because he thinks it's probably just well-disguised amusement. If it is amusement, it wasn't going to last for long. This time they wouldn’t be interrupted. 

Hannibal almost sighs with relief. Almost. For a moment, brief and almost nonexistent, he thought Will might leave, storm off angrily, maybe even fallow Alana. 

Will shoves three fingers into Hannibal’s mouth, roughly and without fear that they would be bitten off, his other hand working the older man’s belt. 

“You’re going to want to make it count because I have nothing else,” Will says, just a touch of warning in his voice. “You’re not getting anything else.” 

Hannibal lets the fingers hit the back of his throat, and doesn’t fight it. There is a certain peace and beauty when the younger man stands over him. Earlier he had only seen a shadow of it. Now, there is no trace of the underline playfulness. There's a bit of hunger though, as Will pulls him off the table and bends him over the edge, facing away from images on the screen. 

After Will is going to chuckle, lean a head of damp curls against Hannibal’s shoulder and forgive him for the scene he caused with Alana. 

Will’s forgiveness isn’t necessary for Hannibal to go on, but it does mean something to him and that’s enough for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did the teacher/student thing to death. What's next?

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Sexy, right? Oh well. Back to the drawing board.


End file.
